


your face is like a melody and heaven's in your eyes

by renhyuck (thereisnoreality)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is fond, Jeno is whipped, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck
Summary: “Jeno,” Donghyuck says sweetly, the thought beginning to take shape in his mind. “Jeno-yah, I need a favour.”





	your face is like a melody and heaven's in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this was written very, very quickly and mostly on my phone, sometimes during class, so I'm sure it is absolutely riddled with errors, and there are some bits that i'm not entirely fond of, but I was going to go mad if I kept seeing it in my drafts.  
> this is also where my uselessly extensive knowledge of makeup comes into play but please don’t take me too seriously. all the stuff I know is from white youtubers who were popular in like 2012.  
> I wanted to write nohyuck being soft for each other and making out and this is the result...enjoy!
> 
> recommended listening is this [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/thereisnoreality/playlist/71JmjtR55jdF8eSjDZ2uLm?si=wtGvsu3cSHaWDTgv8xrpew) of songs I listened to while writing.
> 
> title is from me searching up 'aesthetic lana del rey lyrics' and typing in the first thing that I saw.

Donghyuck is bored. He is capital B, period at the end, Bored. It had been a slow weekend, a slow morning, a slow afternoon, and now with the clock hovering around five pm, it was officially a slow evening. It’d been raining all day, vacillating between a soft drizzle and bouts of pouring rain flush with thunder and lightning and Donghyuck hadn’t been be bothered enough to go out. There was nothing interesting on the tv, his phone was dead and even his cat, named after his favourite Yankee Candle, Strawberry Lemon Ice - Berry for short - was catatonic, laying on her perch, fast asleep.

 

Donghyuck briefly entertains the idea of pulling out his backpack from where he’d flung it under the bed after classes had let out on Friday and immediately dismisses that notion. His papers could wait. The solution to his boredom however, could not.

 

He lays there, staring up at the slowly spinning ceiling fan, for the longest time, nearly dozing off when he hears the front door click open.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen, mirrored by Berry, who flicks her tail and jumps off her perch to go greet the newcomer.

 

“Donghyuck, where are you?” The voice calls over the clattering of dishes in the kitchen, no doubt looking for something to eat.

 

“Bedroom.” Donghyuck croaks, voice dusty from misuse.

 

He turns his head as Jeno comes into view, smiling amusedly. “Weren’t you in that same position six hours ago when I left for work?” He asks, shrugging off his jacket, glasses misty from the rain.

 

Donghyuck shrugs and scooches over as best he can for Jeno to come curl up next to him. He smells like coffee and rain, and his white hair is damp and dark, as he tucks his face on Donghyuck’s shoulder, slugging an arm over his waist. “I got up to go to the bathroom,” Donghyuck mutters, letting his eyes wander to where Jeno’s bicep lays on his stomach, straining against the black work shirt he wears. It was so unfair that while Donghyuck only got skinnier and shorter as they entered college, Jeno had shot up, finally beating him in the first time since they were kids in the height contest, and had bulked up crazily. Donghyuck blames Yukhei, a weirdly strong, overgrown labrador if he’d ever seen one.

 

Jeno snorts. “Quite an achievement,” he says snuggling closer. “I’m _tired_ , Duckie.”

 

Donghyuck hums, dragging his fingers through Jeno’s hair, carefully untangling the strands. “How was work?”

 

“Hell,” Jeno groans. “Two people tried to tell me that they’d ordered a drink last week and it hadn’t come out right so now they wanted a refund. From a _week_ ago.”

 

“People are idiots,” Donghyuck agrees.

 

“And,” Jeno continues, voice muffled from where he’s pushing his face, glasses and all, into Donghyuck’s shoulder. “I had to take out the trash five times today because Soyeon is a germaphobe and each time I got caught in the downpour. Why does she even work in the food industry? It’s _all_ germs.”

 

Donghyuck tries to stifle a laugh. “I’m sorry that happened to you babe. But you’re back home now.” Jeno picks his face up and wrinkles his nose at Donghyuck.

 

“Stop laughing at me.” Jeno says, propping his chin up on Donghyuck’s chest.

 

Donghyuck gazes at him fondly, tracing the lines of his face with his eyes. Jeno had grown up so handsome that it hurts sometimes.

 

And then he’s suddenly he’s hit with an idea. “Jeno,” Donghyuck says sweetly, the thought beginning to take shape in his mind. “Jeno-yah, I need a favour.”

 

Jeno narrows his eyes at him. “No.” He says, starting to pull away. “I don’t want to do you any more favours.”

 

Donghyuck sits up with him, tugging at Jeno’s hands. “Please,” he begs. “I swear it’s a teeny tiny thing.”

 

“The last time you wanted a favour from me, I ended up with this!” Jeno gestures at his white hair with their joined hands.

 

“And you look so hot!” Donghyuck insists, cause he really does. The first time Jeno’d come out of the hair shop, newly bleached hair hanging in his face, Donghyuck had nearly had a conniption right there on the street.

 

“Duckie, please,” Jeno says, getting off the bed and disappearing into the closet to change out of his jeans. “It’s not that I don’t trust you-”

 

“Sure sounds like it,” Donghyuck calls, trying not to pout. “I promise it’s just an itty bitty thing.”

 

Jeno peeks his head around the closet door and smiles helplessly at him. “You’re incorrigible.”

 

Donghyuck beams, sitting up. “Does that mean you’ll do it?”

 

“What do you want?” Jeno asks instead, warily.

 

“Let me do your makeup.” Donghyuck says an impish grin drawing across his face.

 

Jeno stares at him, clearly lost for words. “Duckie.”

 

“You won’t have to anything, just sit there and let me make you pretty.” Donghyuck says hurriedly. “Please Jeno-yah, I’ve been _so bored_ all day.”

 

“I thought I was already pretty.” Jeno says mock sadly, walking to the bathroom, and Donghyuck knows he’s won.

 

“You are,” Donghyuck promises, gleefully tripping after him. “The prettiest boyfriend, I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

Jeno sighs, leaning against their bathroom counter, sliding his glasses off. “What do I need to do?”

 

Donghyuck grins fondly at him and pushes half his makeup to the other side of the sink. “Just sit up here,” he pats the countertop. “Close your eyes, and let me do all the work.”

 

Jeno smiles back at him as he hops up, closing his eyes obediently. “The things I do for you.”

 

Donghyuck takes a second to take in Jeno, leaning against the mirror comfortably, legs wide enough so Donghyuck can fit between them and gives into the urge to kiss him, leaning up against the counter and sliding a hand into his still-damp hair. Jeno makes a surprised noise and kisses him back, tilting his head. Donghyuck pulls back breathless, seriously considering scrapping the whole plan and just tugging Jeno to the bed to make out with him for an hour or so, but he knows he’s probably never going to get Jeno as pliant as this ever again.

 

“Ok,” Donghyuck says, licking his lips and tries to ignore Jeno following the motion. “Ok. Makeup.”

 

“Makeup.” Jeno agrees, obediently closing his eyes again and arranging himself to Donghyuck’s liking.

 

Donghyuck fumbles for his phone and clicks on his favourite playlist entitled _150803_ before eyeing his foundation critically. Jeno’s a lot paler than he is, so Donghyuck’s just going to have to use his concealer and hope for the best.

 

He slides on a puff and grabs his beauty blender. Jeno peeks one eye open incredulously when Donghyuck starts to tap concealer on his face.

 

“Duckie, is that a _sponge_?” Jeno asks muffled from where Donghyuck has his chin gripped in his fingers.

 

“It’s a beauty blender, not a sponge.” Donghyuck says, motioning at Jeno to close his eyes so he can get his dark circles. “Baby, your dark circles are really bad,” he frowns, smoothing over them with a finger. “Can’t you take less shifts at the cafe?”

 

Jeno hums. “We’re really short on people right now. As soon as they hire more, my hours will drop off.”

 

Donghyuck purses his lips, feeling guilty. He didn’t want to exacerbate Jeno’s exhaustion. “Maybe you should get some rest then,” he says starting to draw back, fumbling for the makeup wipes sitting at the edge of sink. “You’ve been working all day and we can always do this later.”

 

Jeno’s legs swing around him before he can pull away, encasing him in between the counter and his ankles. “If I was tired, I’d have said something,” he says, eyes still closed. “Go back to beating my face in with a sponge, that was really comforting.”

 

Donghyuck snorts and leans back in, a tiny smile on his lips. “You’re a strange person, Lee Jeno.”

 

Jeno smiles as Donghyuck pats the blender on his nose, doing it a few more times than needed just because Jeno’s scrunched up nose was too cute to resist. “Your person.” He agrees, and relaxes into Donghyuck’s touch.

  
  
  


 

Half an hour later, Donghyuck has finished the base makeup as well as the blush and bronzer. Jeno looks unbelievably good with pink blush running across his nose and Donghyuck makes a mental note to try get ahold of him before their next party. Such a face was not to be hidden from the world.

 

“I don’t remember it taking you this long to do your makeup usually,” Jeno mumbles, now half asleep against the mirror.

 

“No,” Donghyuck agrees. “But that’s because I’m usually in a rush and just need the basics down. I’m taking my time on you, I don’t know when I might get to do this next.”

 

Jeno huffs out a laugh. “As long as you don’t make me look ridiculous, I don’t really mind if you want to do it again, Duckie. If it makes you happy, why would I stop you.”

 

Donghyuck makes an affronted noise in order to cover up the flush that spreads across his face. Fucking Jeno with his charm and smoothness, making Donghyuck all flustered and shit. “That’s an insult to my skills,” he mutters, more focused on trying to sweep highlighter across Jeno’s high cheekbones and nose.

 

He gently cups Jeno’s face and tilts him downward to try and get a good angle at his eyebrows. “Babe,” Donghyuck says, turning to find the right shade. “I need you to scoot up, I can’t get at your eyebrows like this.”

 

Jeno opens his eyes and pushes off the mirror. “You’re going to do my eyebrows?” He asks aghast, staring with trepidation at the brush in Donghyuck’s hand. “Duckie, I don’t need my _eyebrows_ done.”

 

“Yes, you do,” Donghyuck says firmly, tapping him on the nose to get him to look down. “Don’t pretend you know anything about makeup, it doesn’t suit you. Besides, I can’t go without ever having seen what your eyebrows look like when they’re properly made up.”

 

Donghyuck gets a small thrill when he pushes up on his toes to get at Jeno’s eyebrows. He’s never really gotten over the fact that Jeno, lovely, smart, handsome Jeno, had ended up being his boyfriend, never mind that they’d been together for over three years. The song shifts into something softer and slower, and Jeno visibly relaxes, face smoothing out and Donghyuck is filled with fondness.

 

He pulls away only when he literally can’t do anything else to Jeno’s eyebrows, and turns quickly to survey his mountain of eyeshadow palettes when Jeno blinks his eyes open, as if waking from a dream.

 

“That’s really relaxing,” Jeno says leaning back against the mirror, voice low and croaky. Donghyuck glances at him briefly before going back to trying to decide between a pink and gold colour scheme. When Jeno smiles crookedly, something starts burning in Donghyuck’s chest. It was ridiculous. He wonders silently if he’d ever stop getting flustered by Jeno. “You’ve got magic hands, Duckie.”

 

Donghyuck snorts, finally choosing a palette, and sweeping the rest back into their massive box. At some point he’d have to reorganise the mess in there, but today was not that day. “Tell me that when you see your face at the end of this.” He says, tugging Jeno back into place and smoothing primer onto his eyelids with his fingertips.

  
  
  


 

It takes a while to finish the eyeshadow. Donghyuck wants it to be perfect and pink. _Perfectly pink_ he muses to himself, drawing back to tap excess powder into the sink. The whole of Jeno’s eyelids have been covered in a light delicate, shimmery pink and his crease is darkened with one of Donghyuck’s favourite shades. He sweeps a final touch over Jeno’s brow bone before pulling away to survey his work.

 

“Okay babe,” Donghyuck says grinning, knowing what’s coming next. “It’s time for the thing you hate most.”

 

Jeno flinches back, eyes fluttering open. “Duckie, can’t we skip this part?” He whines, hands curling into fists as Donghyuck approaches with a wide smile and an eyeliner pen. He’d tried once, with disastrous results, to put eyeliner on Jeno for a party. Jeno had flinched sharply when the pen had come in contact with his eye and had ended up stabbing himself in the eye with it, drawing a long black line from the corner of his eye to the top of his lip. Needless to say, they hadn’t made an appearance at the party that night.

 

“I promise it won’t be bad,” Donghyuck soothes, tugging Jeno off the counter and onto the closed toilet seat. He grins as he straddles Jeno’s thighs and Jeno’s arms immediately come up to hold his waist. “Now, don’t let me fall, and just close your eyes, and everything will be fine.” Donghyuck warns sweetly, leaning in. Jeno winces and leans away as far as he can, as he closes his eyes, but he remains still as Donghyuck quickly sweeps eyeliner on him, adding a small wing as a favour to himself.

 

Donghyuck carefully blows air to make sure it won’t smudge, before kissing the tip of Jeno’s nose. “You’re all done, you big baby,” he says as Jeno pouts up at him.

 

“It’s scary, okay?” He mutters, letting Donghyuck slide off his lap to grab the lipstick. “You’re desensitized to it cause you’re too used to stabbing at your eyes with pointy things all the time.”

 

“Yeah, eyeliner truly is a terrifying force.” Donghyuck agrees, coming back to him. “I could take over the world if I had a couple thousand more of those babies.” Jeno glowers at him, but there’s no heat to it.

 

( Donghyuck hadn’t really known Jeno could get angry until their last year of high school, when he’d decked a homophobic asshole for harassing Chenle and Jisung during the fall dance. (It’d been really hot, but Donghyuck doesn’t mention that. Jeno doesn’t need his ego fed anymore, especially from Donghyuck himself.)

 

When he’d mentioned this to Mark once at the cafe where Jeno worked, Mark had just looked amused. “Nah dude,” he’d said, shovelling a whole blueberry muffin into his mouth, Donghyuck looking at him with disdain as he’d done so. “Jeno gets angry a lot. He’s just really whipped for you.” )

 

“Last thing,” Donghyuck announces uncapping the liquid lipstick. “My prettiest shade for my prettiest boyfriend.”

 

“How many more boyfriends have you got hidden away in that makeup bag of yours?” Jeno grumbles but tilts his head up for Donghyuck. The lipstick is a gorgeous baby pink. It’s never a colour that works well for Donghyuck himself, but on Jeno, it’s stunning. He finishes it off with a shimmering gloss and just takes a second to appreciate everything.

 

Jeno’s face isn’t necessarily changed from the makeup, Donghyuck had made a point to keep it light, but it’s accentuated all his features, the high cheekbones, the strong brows - and really, Donghyuck had known Jeno’s eyebrows would look stunning when filled in and he was proven right - and the pink eyeshadow, all coming together perfectly like this.

 

“You’re done,” Donghyuck says, still tracing Jeno’s face with his eyes. He wants to remember this for a really, really long time. “You look.. really fucking good Jeno-yah.”

 

Jeno grins excitedly and picks Donghyuck off him to turn to the mirror for the first time since this whole ordeal had started. Donghyuck stays back, suddenly afraid of what Jeno’s going to say. He knows Jeno doesn’t have any problem with him doing makeup, but on him, he might feel differently.

 

“Duckie,” Jeno whispers, leaning in close to the mirror and lifting a finger to poke at his cheek. “That’s me?”

 

Donghyuck lets out a startled laugh. “Who do you think it is? Your doppelganger?” He asks coming up to stand next to Jeno.

 

Jeno turns to him, eyes wide. “You did a _really_ good job,” he says hushed. “I mean, I don’t know fuck-all about makeup, but this makes me look,” he pauses turning back to look at himself in the mirror. “Like a _fairy_.”

 

Donghyuck giggles, feeling so light. “Yeah, baby,” he agrees, smiling wide as he leans against Jeno. “You look like a fairy.”

  
  
  
  


Jeno insists on keeping the makeup throughout dinner, letting Donghyuck take a couple of pictures, and pouting when he sees the lipstick has rubbed off.

 

“You worked so hard,” he whines as they curl up in bed with a new episode of the Great British Bake Off loaded. When Donghyuck turns from fumbling for his phone charger, he sees Jeno frowning at his reflection in front camera of his phone. “And now it’s all gone,” he says, lips pushed out in the most adorable way, and Donghyuck absolutely cannot hold himself back from pushing the laptop aside and tugging Jeno down for a hard kiss.

 

“Have I told you I love you a lot?” Donghyuck asks sweetly against Jeno’s mouth.

 

“Not today, no,” Jeno manages before kissing him again, pulling Donghyuck into his lap.

 

“Oh, well,” Donghyuck says, pulling away to cup Jeno’s face in his hands. “I love you.”

 

Jeno looks up at him, eyes sparkling and lips shiny and smiles, devastatingly lovely. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk. let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)  
> [if you like my work and would like to support me!](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
